


Mail Order Eren

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mail Order Brides, based in Chicago because it's the only American city I really know, it's pretty dumb lol, no smut to be found here, sfw, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: Eren is a Russian order bride, but not really - he just needs to find a way back to the USA.





	Mail Order Eren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riren_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/gifts).



> Happy early birthday, Nephie! Lol hope this fic makes your day a little more sweet <3

In just a few hours Eren would arrive at his fiance's home. Which was weird. It was weird _wasn’t it_? He’d never met him, never spoke a single fucking word to the man, he didn’t even know what the fuck he looked like - yet they would be meeting for the first time today and be getting married a few hours later.    
  
The whole thing was just bizarre.    
  
Really it all started a few years ago, Eren was young, in college, and made the decision to travel abroad for more classes. Which wasn’t so much of a mistake really, it was the events that happened while he was there that were the problem.    
  
Renouncing American citizenship because he thought it was a good idea at the time?    
  
__ Big.    
  
Fucking.    
  
_Mistake._   
  
Did you know there’s an 80 year waiting list to be brought into the US? _80 fucking years_ , and Eren was shit out of luck. Both his parents were long gone, and his friends definitely didn’t have the funds to bribe his way back into the states.    
  
He was completely fucked.    
  
That’s what you get for making friends with a bunch of college students that think roaming the earth is better than being put down by ‘The Man.’ It was fun for all of three days before Eren found himself on the side of the road with a fucking goat trying to steal his luggage.    
  
Weeks later, homeless and scared of being arrested for literally nothing - Eren found himself in fucking Russia. Yes, Russia. It was there that he met someone that could get him into the states - which was a miracle. There was just one major downside to it all.    
  
He would be a mail order bride.    
  
What? Did you think that shit only ever happened in the movies and fanfiction? Oh no, it happens. All the time. And now Eren was being pulled into this weird world of posing for photos in revealing clothing and hoping some strange man would fall in love with his tanned skin and ocean colored eyes. Not your average find on a Russian bride site, but neither was some guy willing to take a dick up the ass. Eren was desperate at that point, he didn’t care if he wound up with some perverted old man - he’d make it work until he could divorce his ass and be a legal citizen.    
  
Turns out that lasts about six years by the way. Whatever, it was worth it. Eren missed hotdogs, and the hot dogs in Japan were just awful - German ones were great, but way too fancy. And don’t get him started on Norway’s version of a hotdog. Never again.    
  
All of this led to Eren sitting on a plane, in coach, and flying directly to O’Hare airport. Chicago, Illinois - expensive, busy, and only a little bit rude. It would work.    
  
The wheels hit the concrete carefully, the pilots no doubt grinning to themselves after such a smooth ride and landing. Eren let a breath out, a happy little sigh that he was finally done flying all over the place. After hours of different flights and days worth of layovers... He was here.    
  
And on the way the meet his soon to be husband.    
  
He kept wondering what kind of man picked him, was he so lonely that he had to pick a stranger he didn’t even know to marry him? It’s been a few years since gay marriage was legalized in Illinois, Eren looked it up, so the man could have found someone within that time. He must be truly awful to drop so low to pick Eren. He was going to push those thoughts out of his mind.    
  
Eren smiled to the staff on his way off the plane, thanking them for the trip and praying he’d never have to fly coach ever again. He only had one bag, a carry on with a few bits of clothing that were all beyond disgusting by now. The only clean thing he had were the clothes on his back, if you would consider clothes he’s been wearing for the last 13 hours clean. He ran past the other passengers, not bothering another glance at them while he made his way to the gates.    
  
Coming into yet another airport was almost too familiar. The only thing that pulled him from automatically back into line for another flight was seeing his name written on an oversized sign.    
  
**EREN**   
  
It had little hearts on it, all around his name - and the person holding the sign was refusing to look up. Honestly the hearts were.. Too much. Cute but embarrassing. He felt his cheeks heat up from the display, he had no idea how to approach them. Eren made his was over, slowly, trying to get a look at him before he got too close. But it was impossible - he managed to hide his entire face behind the adorable sign.    
  
Probably because he was so fucking short.    
  
As he grew closer Eren could tell the man was just as anxious as he was, his hands gripped tightly around the poster in a death grip. It was sweet.    
  
“Levi?” Eren asked once he reached the sign, the fingers gripping the paper tightened for a brief second at his voice. But then they loosened and both hands were dropped, revealing Eren’s husband to be.    
  
“Hey, Eren?”    
  
“ _Oh, holy shit_ , I mean yeah yes that’s me.” Eren was quick to slap his hands over his mouth, he didn’t miss the way Levi’s lips twitched at his slip up. But really. Oh holy fuck indeed.    
  
Levi was short, yes, but his looks more than made up for it. His light blue eyes traced over Eren while Eren was taking his time taking in the view. Well dressed, an obviously tailored suit that hugged him perfectly in all the right spots. His inky black hair hung just past his eyes in a undercut that Eren was tempted to reach out and touch. It looked ridiculously soft, like the pieces of hair would slip through his fingers like clouds.     
  
Yep, this marriage would totally work.    
  
“The hearts weren’t my idea,” Levi explained, as if Eren even cared anymore. “My friend put them on there before I noticed.”    
  
“They’re cute.” Eren reached for the sign, taking it from Levi as he looked it over. He wondered if Levi noticed the butterfly stickers.    
  
“Ready to go?”    
  
Eren nodded and tucked the sign under his arm. Maybe it was a little lame, but he was keeping it. They could pry the sign from his cold dead arms. It was the first thing he owned when coming back to the states, and it was from his sexy husband to be.    
  
Who says he needed to divorce him?    
  
Levi’s car wasn’t exactly anything to brag about. Just some generic black car, something safe in the winters but not expensive enough to worry about getting stolen. Eren doubted he would be riding in it that often anyway - what with the trains and all. His future husband didn’t talk much while he drove, only said a few things here and there. He pointed out some of the museums and different landmarks, things that he said they could visit together later on. The way he tried to show Eren as much of his city in their little drive was endearing. It made Eren’s heart flutter ever so slightly. He was always someone to fall quickly, and with Levi it was working a little too well.    
  
Eventually they were pulling into a car garage, Eren smiled at the lack of sunlight hitting his face. He needed a nap, desperately.    
  
“We’ll head in and you can clean up then head to bed.”    
  
Eren whipped his head over to Levi, his first thought being ‘mind reader!’ The second thought was filled with unneeded worry. “We’re not getting married today?”    
  
Levi shook his head as he pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. “It’s Sunday, the court houses aren’t open. We’ll go tomorrow.”    
  
The brunette nodded, accepting Levi’s answer but also wishing they could just get it over with.    
  
Waiting for the elevator was a little awkward, Eren didn’t know what to do with himself - and Levi made no hints of wanting anything from him. Yet, anyway. Not that he would mind, because holy fucking shit. Levi was gorgeous.    
  
Eren glanced over to Levi, not even trying to cover his staring. Was Eren lucky that he made so many mistakes? Levi seemed too good to be true. Handsome, well off, lived in a gorgeous city, it felt like a virtual reality experience.    
  
“What the hell were you doing on a Russian bride site?” Whoops, that slipped.    
  
“Subtle,” Levi chucked and waltzed into the elevator once the doors opened. “I’m not sure to be honest. I may have been a little drunk.”    
  
The doors closed in front of them after Levi leaned forward and pressed a button to the 29th floor. So he didn’t have the penthouse, what a _ loser _ . Just kidding, that was 28 stories higher than Eren had ever lived before.    
  
“ _Drunk enough to order a Russian bride_?” Eren laughed, he had to - the idea was ridiculous.     
  
“You’re not exactly Russian,  __ are you ?” Levi smiled back, thinking he won. Eren would teach him eventually.    
  
“That doesn’t make the situation any different,” Eren eyed Levi while the overhead screen above them indicated they were growing near their floor. “You’re hot. Why would you order someone?”    
  
Levi shrugged and stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened, “I guess you’ll have to find out.”    
  
That only made Levi more appealing, and Eren found himself actually wanting to get to know his little lover. This entire time he’d been expecting something else. Someone else. He thought he would be in hell, that each year would drag on longer than the last - that he might have to run away to Canada. Like Newfoundland Canada or some shit - just far the fuck away where no one could find him and ask why he wasn’t a citizen.    
  
“Welcome to your new home, Eren.”    
  
The 29th floor and 30th floor both belonged to the penthouses. This means Levi wasn’t a loser at all. Eren could only gap while his short husband to be showed him around the apartment.    
  
“The layout is atrocious,” Levi began, he motioned for Eren to put  his bag down and sign by a closet - most likely where the washer and dryer would be. “But we’ll make due. I’m only renting for now, the place I bought is still in building - will probably be another year or so.”    
  
There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the layout, but Eren brushed it off and followed along. Maybe the kitchen was a little weird, with all the giant pillars taking up space and ruining the view from certain points of the room. Ok.. and the side space where the TV was, it was like an ugly little corner with the only tiny wall space for the TV - since the rest of the walls were just windows.    
  
Levi clicked his tongue at the face Eren made, “I know. And the glare in the morning and evening makes watching that TV impossible. Just cuddle up in bed and watch there.” It was cute how much Levi hated the layout of his own home. Cuddling for hours sounded good though.    
  
“Do you cook?” Levi asked and gestured back to the kitchen area. “I can have any groceries you want delivered.”    
  
Eren nodded and wasn’t able to hid the grin forming on his face, “I love cooking.”    
  
Levi smiled back, “Looks like I picked a good wife then.”    
  
Green eyes rolled at Levi, along with a tongue being stuck out in a childish gesture. “Your wife will make you fat if you keep that up,” Eren teased.    
  
“I look forward to it,” Levi teased back, the glint in his eye already making Eren swoon.    
  
They made their way up stairs, Levi chucked at Eren tripping over the Chicago code stairs. Too short for his talls legs, but perfect for the shortie.    
  
“This will be your bedroom,” Levi pointed to the left of the stairs - where an entire room was made out just for him. It was too much. Eren walked inside and looked around, the walls were adorned by paintings, the bed three sizes bigger than he ever needed, empty closets, and a desk with a computer sitting on it. “We’ll get you clothes tomorrow-”    
  
Before Levi could finish his sentence, Eren arms were wrapped around him and pulling him into an embrace. They said nothing. Eren only eased his cheek onto the side of Levi’s face and stayed there. “Thank you,” He breathed out, his breath ghosted over Levi’s neck and down the collar of his shirt - sending shivers down his spine.    
  
Eren didn’t want to let go. He knew he needed to, eventually - but he couldn’t get himself to do it. Levi was warm, his hands gripped at Eren’s shirt holding on just as hard as he was, and he smelled fantastic. Just the perfect amount of cologne and a scent that was all ‘Levi.’ In such a short amount of time, with so little words, Eren was completely and utterly smitten.    
  
One of Levi’s arms unwrapped from Eren, prompting him to step away. But he couldn’t. Levi continued holding him tightly with his other arm wrapped his waist. His free hand reached up, grabbing Eren’s chin carefully, and gently urging his lips down.    
  
There would be no protest, from that moment and forever on.     
  
His lips were slightly chapped, most likely from the intense Chicago winds. Eren didn’t mind it - they were just for him and they slotted perfectly with his own. He hummed happily when they didn’t disconnect, loving the feeling of his first kiss with Levi. The sparks were light, not intense enough to throw Eren into bed with the man, but enough that he knew he would fall in love with him.    
  
“I’m not going to divorce you,” Eren mumbled against Levi’s lips, earning himself a puff of laughter from his partner.    
  
“Already so sure of that, are you?”    
  
“Absolutely.”    
  



End file.
